


"My parents will be home in 10 minutes, please put some clothes on"

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Shirbert prompts [4]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, anne and gilbert aren't as clever as they think they are, marilla knows all, prompt, they're engaged in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Gilbert and Anne panic when Marilla comes home earlier than expected.Sentence prompt: “My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on”





	"My parents will be home in 10 minutes, please put some clothes on"

* * *

  
  


If you had told 13 year old Anne that one day she’d be engaged - to  _ Gilbert Blythe  _ no less - she would have fainted. But that had exactly happened a few weeks ago, Gilbert had actually proposed and she had actually said “yes!”. Still, it meant sneaking around for secret meetings, what Marilla didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.

It was a warm afternoon so Marilla had left to go into town, meaning Gilbert had snuck over. Anne liked looking at him, she didn’t think she would ever get tired of it. The way he seemed to be smiling even as he slept, the afternoon sun through her window shining on him to give him some kind of ethereal glow. He had one arm resting above his head and the other lazily strewn across his bare chest. Clearly all those years working on the farm had paid off.

She could stay like this, watching him, for hours. But unfortunately the universe had other plans. She glanced at the small clock on her dressing table - a joke gift from Gilbert after she was late _ one _ time to meet him - and her heart stopped. Marilla said she’d be home by one, and it was now 12:50.

“Gilbert!” she sat up, shaking him. “Gilbert wake up!”

He opened an eye but moved his hand to cover his eyes, mumbling something under his breath. Any other time she would have found this adorable but she needed him up and out of here before Marilla got home.

She got up, finding his shirt. "Gilbert." She hastily threw it at him and it hit him in the face. That certainly woke him up. "Marilla will be home in 10 minutes! Put some clothes on."

He scrambled to put on his shirt, even managing to pull up his suspenders before they heard the front door open and close. Marilla was home earlier than expected.

Gilbert and Anne exchanged a terrified look. 

"She can't see you." Anne started turning around, trying to find somewhere in her room for him to hide. She’d quickly thrown on her dress, her hair still loose.

"We're engaged? Am I not allowed to visit my fiancé?"

Usually, him calling her that made her feel giddy. But not under these circumstances. 

"Not like  _ this. _ " She whispered. "We're not  _ married.  _ Marilla will lose her mind."

"Since when have you cared about following the rules?" He laughed, tying up his shoes.

She glared at him as she attempted to braid her hair. "This is  _ different. _ "

Gilbert raised his hands in defense and let Anne continue panicking. Her gaze landed on the window and Gilbert followed.

"No way. I'm not going out the window!"

Marilla's voice called from downstairs. "Anne? Is that you?" 

"Yes. Just me." Anne shouted before softly turning to Gilbert. "Gilbert, please!" She gave him a look with those big grey eyes that was impossible for him to resist. Her hand tugged on his arm. 

He sighed, absolutely hopeless at saying no to her. He always knew one day that weakness was going to come back and bite him. And here it was. Him, climbing out the window of Green Gables.

"You're gonna have to make up for this." He said, one foot hanging out the window. 

"Do I?" She grinned, quickly kissing him before Marilla knocked on the door.

Gilbert got his other leg over the window pane and lowered himself from the window. He briefly looked down, regretting that decision. It was higher than he expected. Anne quickly shut the window leaving a gap just wide enough for Gilbert's fingers clinging on for dear life.

"Marilla!" Anne tried to act casual as she entered the room.

"I thought I heard voices."

"What? No that was just me... talking to myself. You know how I do that." She laughed nervously and Marilla raised an eyebrow. But so far she hadn't noticed anything suspicious.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know I'll be starting dinner soon." 

Anne nodded, "Great. Thank you."

Marilla smiled, turning to leave. Anne let out a sigh of relief.

Marilla's hand stopped on the door knob, before she glanced over her shoulder at Anne. 

"Oh, and tell Gilbert he's welcome to join us."

Anne's heart stopped, "I'll uh, go over and see him later."

Marilla gave her a look, "I think he already knows. Hello Gilbert." She called towards the window.

"Hello, Ms Cuthbert." Gilbert's head appeared at the window, the blood rushing to his face as he used all his strength to hold himself up. "I was just... stopping by to see Anne."

"What? How did he get there…? That's...that's strange. He's strange." Anne was an awful liar, but Marilla didn't say anything. 

She sternly nodded and left the room.

"We're in so much trouble." Gilbert laughed as Anne helped him back inside the window. 

"But worth it."


End file.
